The present invention is directed to a cable having a cable jacket provided with a layer of resistant material for protection against animal gnawing.
A cable, which is protected against animal gnawing, is known and an example is disclosed in German Patentschrift No. 14 15 849. In the disclosure of this German patent, a hard, inorganic material is applied to the outer surface of a cable jacket. This material for example consisting of quartz or other silicates, metal or metal carbides in the form of grains or scales of a size of at least 0.2 mm. According to one sample embodiment, the application of the hard, inorganic protective layer can occur with a jacket press whose mouthpiece is charged with the hard material that is to be applied. The hard material can be supplied dry or with a bonding agent which hardens later. A difficulty that occurs is that the hard material applied in such a manner which has solidified before the cable is installed or laid leads to a cable which is difficult to manipulate during both transporting of the cable and during the installing operation. Moreover, the danger exists that the hard material, which according to its object of course consists of relatively hard and brittle materials, is damaged during the installing process and thus open locations will occur which are no longer protected against animal gnawing.